The Alphas Beta
by maegsaeg
Summary: Scott is a newly turned werewolf, Derek is his mentor.. and mate, can Derek teach Scott how to protect himself against the Alpha? Or will Derek get defeated by the Alphas lust towards Scott? Scott/Derek Slash, I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF
1. Late

**Hey guys:)**

**First attempt at a Fan Fiction but there weren't enough Derek/Scott Slash out there so i thought i would contribute so others can have more:)****  
****Please review, criticism WELCOME!****  
****Oh and please excuse spelling and grammatical errors, my computers corrections broke:/****  
****Enjoy!**

Scotts POV

His eyes trail down my body taking in my body, taking a step forward reaching one arm around my waist pulling me towards him. Knee to knee, groin to groin, chest to chest.. Lips leaning towards Li-

"SCOOTTTT!"

I open my eyes, then close right away. Jeez mom give me a break its too bright, too early... I look at the alarm clock, 7:28.  
Crap. I have to be at Lacrosse practice at eight.

"SCO-"

"IM UP MOM" i screeched back.

I huffed and sat up in the bed, well tried. In doing so i noticed my, err "Situation".. "Ughhh" I groaned, I hadn't planned on taking a shower, but i guess i have to now, unless i want to go to practice with a raging boner.. Oh yes, that would be a great idea, i would never hear that one down, Jackson would have a blast with that.

I stripped, and got into the shower, turning it onto the coldest setting there was. Damn you Derek, damn you. Obviously i didn't mean that but if it wasn't for him well.. i wouldn't be in here, freezing my balls off, and making me run later then i already am..

It took me 15 minutes to get the "situation" calmed down and under control, i threw random clothes on and my lacrosse gear and sprinted out the door yelling a quick goodbye to my mom.

Times like this i wish i had a car, not for the speed because with all the werewolf strength i could beat Jacksons Porsche on my bike in a street race any day. Not that i would but back to the point, i could of blamed it on a flat tire, or an empty tank, but no, no excuses for Scott.

I arrived in the locker room at 7:59, i made it to school but i have approximately 36 seconds until i have to be on the field and dressed. Shit.  
I hastily changed into my gear and was about to put my last piece of clothing into my locker when Jackson comes and slams into my locker crushing my finger, trapping them in the locker from the knuckles down. I shifted my body weight in front of my locker curling around the caught fingers stuck in my locker, hiding them from view, moaning in pain.

"Come on McCall, running a little late huh?"

I growled back at him "Back off Whittemore"

"Ooh Grumpy too what's wrong haven't got any action, turned a little sour" he mocked and then turned away jogging out to the field.

I felt my vision blur, the deep brown irises shifting in to gold, nails into claws.. I hated Jackson, the cocky dick head, who just happened to be my Co-Captain.

"Scott! Scott!" i heard Stiles yell as he shook my shoulder. "Shake out of it man"

I regained my thoughts, though now its never because of thinking of Allison..

"You okay man?" asked Stiles

"err yeah im good.." i shook, i re-did my combination releasing my bloody fingers from the locker, back to Stiles. It was a deep wound, the metal crushed through the muscles and tendons, i could even see dents in the bone, it hurt like hell, but i knew it would heal in a few minutes, i shoved the glove onto my hands and turned to Stiles

"You okay bro?" Stiles questioned.

"lets just go" i demanded already walking out to the field, not even waiting to response, i didnt bother showing him the wound, he's super squeamish around the sight of blood, and besides, like i said before, It will heal.

I walked through the halls exiting the locker room, trying to the hustle to the field, i stopped to check the clock on the wall. 8:11. Late. For the second day in a row. Coach is going to kill me. I started jogging again only to be pushed into a empty classroom. Shoving my body against my attackers, as i was pressed against the shut door of the dark classroom, i was greeted.

"Hello Scott"

_  
**Okay so im gonna end it here, for now PLEASE REVIEW i want a least 1 review per chapter, i know that sounds stupid but i want to hear your feed back, im gonna try to update tomorrow, since im on summer break WOOOOO:) Well hope you enjoy****  
****-Maeg**


	2. Distractions

**Okay seriously guys, y'all made me so happy! 4 reviews in less then 24 hours! You guys are amazing!  
and Netha, I know, wayyyy to short, but since it was the first chapter I wanted to see if people would read it before I wrote my hand of I plan on writing at least 3 times that much per chapter**

**But yea, so far its been successful , ive never really been a writer, so if this is sucking, my apologies.  
Happy reading Xx.**

Scotts POV

"Hello Scott"

"Derek" I sighed in relief, "Jeez are you trying to kill me, If I was a regular human you would've given me an asthma attack!"

"Well fortunately, as we both know, you are not human, you're a werewolf, which brings me to the reason why you're here" he spoke.  
"You almost lost control. Again" He growled

"Im sorry, I was running late, and then Jackson goes and.. whatever and the full moon is tomorrow …" I spluttered. I hated feeling like this, like Derek was disappointed in me.

"Scott, just stop stuttering, even with our hearing its hard to understand." He rolled his eyes

"sorry" I breathe back, leaning my head back, eyes closed, head clunking against the wall.

"Is your hand okay?" He asked taking of my gloves, even though he knew it would heal, just to see the last of the healing until it faded back into normal flawless skin.

"Lets go. You're skipping today, You are in no condition to be around anyone today, especially Lacrosse practice, one tackle from Jackson and you'll rip him to pieces"

I didn't respond, I just opened my eyes, and moved closer to him, till the only air between us was the centimeter of space between our lips.

"Lies, I am in complete condition to be around _you_"I smirked closing the gap.

"Mhmm" He moaned rolling his eyes, but none the less, returning the kiss.

Our lips moved in sync, His tongue traced over my lower lip, I allowed access, his tongue slipping against mine.

I groaned, pushing him back, trying to move us to push against a desk, key word; tried. Derek growled pushing me back into the wall, his eyes flashing blue. Even though we were both betas, he definitely was dominant. The battle of our tongues came to an end when Dereks overpowered mine, keeping his dominate state.

"Scott where are yo-" Stiles barged in.

Derek broke the kiss, though we were still pressed together his blue eyes turned back to normal though stayed focused on my face, pretending not to even acknowledge Stiles.

I turned to Stiles, my cheek pressed to Dereks nose. "what stiles" I huffed.

"I, err, um, just wanted to see if, err, you were coming to the field, uh coach is pissed about you being late" stuttered Stiles, his cheeks turning a bright red.

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell him I got sick and went home"

"umm, but, yea, sure, whatever" he mumbled wanting to ask question but not wanting to stay any longer.

As soon as Stiles walked out of the room I let out a sigh, this had been the third time Stiles had caught us making out, and It never fails to leave him speechless.

"I don't think he will ever get used to that" I state, turning my head back to Dereks, who had never changed from his position, staring at my face.

"He'll get over it, or well hes screwed, because this probably wont be the last knowing your hormones" chuckled Derek.

"hey _my_ teenage hormones?" I question? "whos the one that came her pining me to the wall" I smirk.

"I just needed to get your attention" He shrugged.

"Whatever" I roll my eyes, "lets just go, wait how am I gonna leave without getting caught by security?" I ask.

He raised his eyebrows, "The way I got in" he said tilting his head toward the open window, and then the next moment he was gone, the only trace of wear he went was the slight rustling of the blinds

**Okay guys im sooooo sorry for another short chapter! But since its so short another one will be up be up tomorrow hopefully in the morning but its hard writing this:/but it will be up in less then 24 hours from this chapter ! Thank-you for the people who came back to read chapter 2, Yet again sorry for all the bad spelling and grammar, my computer doesn't fix that anymore. Hope you enjoyed, even though its short  
Review please **

**-Maeg**


	3. Mates

**Hey guys, so here's the deal… im awful at coming up for ideas for chapters and stuff, that's why theyre so short so I wanna ask you guys something. If anyone you have any ideas of what I could write, just put it in a review and I will do my best to put it in the story!  
**

**Okay okay I know this is SUPER LATE, I was at a volleyball tournament in Kansas, (8 hours away from where I live) and have been gone since Thursday. So yea three days late, but I spent most of my time on the way back home writing this, and if you haven't noticed,.. ITS LONG:D Well long for me.. Hope yall enjoy **

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head while following, casually jumping out of the window, landing in a rose bush. "Damn." I never watch wear im going, picking thorns out of my skin. By the time I dethroned myself, Derek had already pulled up in his camero.

"When are you gonna let me drive?" I ask as I hop into the passenger seat.

"Never" Derek stated.

"Wha-.." I interrupted myself mid thought, "What if it's the apocalypse occurs and you're in mortal peril, and your miles away?" I asked feeling like I trapped him for sure.

"well if im in mortal peril, which I honestly doubt since you are the reckless one, your werewolf senses would be enhanced even more, since your mate is in danger, so no need for a car" He said calmly.

"How do you do that?" I let out an exasperated sigh. "You always find a way to worm around and find a reason beneficial to your argument"

"It's because I am 23, and you are 16, and also your arguments are just predictable" He said with a convincing smirk.

"You suck" I moaned, leaning back into the cushioned seat.

"if I remember correctly from Sunday, you're the one who does the sucking" He said casually, although im quite aware that he knew exactly what affect his words had on me.

"Deereekkk" I pant. "Seriously, its only 8:30 and your already doing this to me. Not. Fair." I state through clenched teeth.

"Yet again not my fault, your still a teenager, I could say the word _orange_ and there's a 45% chance that you would be turned on" He shrugged.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, but last time I checked, I wasn't the one pushing_ you_ against the floor of his living room, ravaging you senseless"` I smirked.

"I may not be a teenager anymore, but I am a werewolf, and you _are_ my mate…" He trails off.

Derek and I hadn't been together for a long time, but werewolves have this 6th sense. This sense just lets you know when you have found your mate, and by know I mean, it just hits you, no warning, I mean it took me a while to understand it, and it didn't kick in right when we first met in the woods because I hadn't turned yet. From what Derek has said and what I understand, both werewolves had to have their first transformations and both werewolves have to sense each other on the full moon, either by smell, taste, sight, sound, or feel.

Derek was with me during my first moon, though the first half hour was spent in rage, I had heard from Stiles that he had taken her from the party, and I thought he wasn't to be trusted. I raced to his house, transformed into the wolf for the first time, body and mind, at the time one thing on my mind. Allison. Though mid fight with him, the hunters came, shooting me, trapping my arm to a tree with an arrow. He came to my rescue, the many of first, ripping the arrow out, and guiding me to safety, leading me back to his burnt, crumbling, house.

I think that must have been the moment. I had changed back to myself, panting, groaning, lying on the ground. I had gotten to my knees and we made eye contact. Bam. Shutdown. I had no control over anything, I couldn't breathe, I had no control over my body. All I knew was I wanted to be near him. Though in the meanwhile Derek had turned around, fists clenched, back hunched, leaning against the wall.

"Scott" He drew out my name. "I need to explain something to you." He said in short breaths.

He proceeded to explain.

"Werewolves are creatures that crave company. That is why the Alpha bit you. Scott, werewolves, have mates, which is for life, so it's basically for life, no turning back, no other relationships. I wanted to tell you this because you have a choice, you could walk away if you wanted to, I will never interfere with your life, I needed you to have this choice because once we touch, we can never go back." He explained speaking.

I stood there, opening and closing my mouth, stuttering like the insane.

Derek then had disappeared into his house, leaving me in the dark.

I walked home that night, thinking about what just happened.

I was a werewolf. I was supposedly Derek Hales mate.

I didn't see Derek for days, he obviously was keeping his word about leaving me alone.

it took me about a week to accept it. Even then I was a bit wary, but the pull of our bond made me want to be close to him.

I found him in his house, as usual, sulking in the corner as he did some sort of work out.

He turned around looking me straight in the eyes. The hazel irises burned with desire, and I bet mine did too. I don't know who moved first, I just remember that in the next split second we were two bodies moving as one. It wasn't slow and sweet like most first kisses; this was fast, rough, and full of desire.

That's what I love about Derek, 95% He doesn't treat me like I'm a fragile child. I mean besides the fact that he refuses to have sex with me. I mean I get it, we've only been dating for a month, but the sexual tension between us could be seen from mars. He says to wait, it will happen at the right time, but I mean im allowed to be frustrated, he was 16 too at one point, so he has to remember what it was like. But its not like hes being a prude he just wont give actual sex, any thing else though has been game for us, I think remembering "Stop it scott, your not helping yourself" I think, shaking my head.

I shake out of the memory and look and him, he's calm but concentrated, outsiders like Stiles, The Hunters, and Town Folk, would never seen Derek completely relaxed with his guard down, im still getting used to it, its one of the best things ive ever seen to just see him relaxed, sprawled on the couch, free to laugh, smile, and just be Derek.

Smiling I lean over and kiss his neck, I linger a while lightly trailing my lips up to his ear, softly sucking on his ear lobe, giving it a sharp nip before leaning back into my seat. I smile while closing my eyes listening to the soft beating of his heart, as it slowed down. I grinned proud that I had been able to make his heart race, even if by only a little.

We had pulled up to his home in the forest, pulling his car into a separate garage built away from the house. I started to walk towards the house, until I noticed Derek walking the other way. I paused but then ended up following him deeper into the middle of the woods, walking for a good twenty minutes before Derek quickly spun around, causing me to stumble on my feet from the sudden stop.

"We're going to train today. The Alpha is waiting for you to make a kill with him, he's going to call you in on the next full moon, and if you don't kill with him, he will kill you. The plan is, im going to train you so that before the full moon so we can eliminate him before that has to happen." He stated pacing in front of me.

"So we're going to have to kill him..." I ask looking at my feet.

"Scott" he said pulling my chin up with his fingers forcing me too look at him. "Would you rather kill him, or be involved in murdering innocent people? Or even get killed yourself?" He asks rather bluntly with eyebrows raised.

"I know, I know I just hate the idea of killing..anyone.." I whisper.

"I know, but just think, he's evil. He deserves to die, a twisted demented soul, and it would be a gift to the world to rid of him." Derek says reassuring me.

I take a deep breath, "Where do we start?"

Derek shifted into his wolf form, nails growing, teeth sharpening and facial hair growing.

"Run" he growled.

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that im not exactly following what happens in season one as far of exact details I mean the alpha is still gonna be the same person but the other events will be different, but hey im just borrowing Teen Wolfs characters and some plot ideas to fit my story..  
Sorry if Derek and Scott are a little off character, but hey I tried. Happy Reading, I will update soon **

**-Maeg Xx.**


	4. The First Training

**So ive decided that if im gonna try and write quality chapters I cant update every day, so its most likely gonna be every 2 or 3 days depending on whats going on with my schedule! **

**Okay so the most recent episode of Teen Wolf was GREAT! Okay I admit, they make Derek kind of an Asshole but I mean come on, its sexy, and besides he was born a werewolf so ever since birth he has been drilled "Alphas need numbers in order for power." Its in his heritage. But when he appeared at the ice rink I literally melted…**

**HUGE THANKS to DraculAlucard and Lakena mac rae ! You both had great suggestions, and I will definitely try to put those ideas in. Lakena I just also want to thank you for reviewing each individual chapter back to back, it means a lot : )**

"Run" He growled

My eyes widened and I stumbled, back peddling before turning into a full paced sprint, hurdling over tree roots, rocks, and other miscellaneous forest objects. My adrenaline was pumping, my blood was racing. I could hear the rushing of a nearby stream, It finally came in to my view and I prepared to jump loading my legs mid sprint, spring off, bounding over the stream with ease.

I continued sprinting, breathing heavy, not from exhaustion, but from panic. I know it was only Derek chasing me but I needed to take this seriously, the Alpha was a serious problem, who wanted me, and if I didn't train myself, I would have to give in or die, and there wasn't a way in hell I was giving in.

I soon realized sprinting like this for long period of times was never going to be a good idea, it was tiring and if I was drained and he caught me I would be in no state to defend myself. I continued my fast pace but kept an eye out for a tree with branches reaching out to others so I could make it harder for my pursuer to find me in the maze of tree branches.

I finally spotted one launching myself onto a branch, then leaping to another, repeating this pattern leaping from tree to tree for another couple of minutes before I made a miscalculation and landed on a weak branch, realizing this too late, before I could reach out to catch myself, the branch snapped, dropping me twenty feet below landing solely on my face, though much like a gymnastics forward roll, I sprung out of the fall, only stopping a couple of second to get used to the pain in my spine.

I was too slow though because the moment I rolled out of the fall, I was pushed back onto my back, to be straddled by Derek. I continued to struggle trying to push him off of me and get on top of him, and succeeded for only a few seconds, as I only stayed on top for a while before being flipped back over on my back.

We continued like this for a few more minutes, wrestling, punching, kicking, and fighting until finally Derek over powered me pinning me against tree holding my arms back and pressing our bodies together leaving me defenseless… and breathless.

"How'd I do then?" I pant, taking huge breaths.

"Well, until you lost your balance, and fractured your spine." He stated not impressed.

"Hey that doesn't even matter, it healed, and I fought you off for a while! And considering I haven't done this before…" I tried to shrug but couldn't since our bodies were slammed together.

I trailed off mid sentence staring into his gorgeous hazel eyes. I pressed our lips together for a split second, before shoving him off of me now that he was relaxed.

"Do you put your guard down around me?" I say as I walk with a goofy grin.

"Well this relationship wouldn't really workout if I wasn't comfortable around you" He retorted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then that is extremely good thing, because I really _loovee_ this relationship" I smirk kissing him again though this time letting his tongue explore the empty cavity of my mouth. I suck on his tongue as it tunnels through my mouth, moaning, sending vibrations through my lips to his tongue making him moan in pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked backwards using the tree and support.

RINGGGGGG RINGGGGG: a annoying high pitched tone went off, causing the two to break the kiss.  
I fumbled dropping off of Derek fumbling into his back pocket pulling out a Flip Phone. "Er Hello" I struggle to slow down my heart beat and heavy breaths.

"Scott, where are you? We need to turn in our rough draft of our chem. Project today, and its with you?" exclaimed at worried Allison.

"Oh crap, yea i got um sick so I left.. it's in my locker.. Stiles knows my combo, if you ask him, he'll get it for you" I breath out.

"oh. Okay." She paused with silence. "um well thanks Scott hope you feel better" She ends quietly.

"yea thanks Allison, bye" I mutter shutting the phone rolling my eyes.

Derek stayed quiet just staring at my face.

"Sorry, I just, she well, we're still partners at school, I promise nothing going on with her" I blurt.

"I know, even without your heartbeat giving away every lie." He rolls his eyes

Allison was the new girl at school, and had appeared the day after my bite. I originally thought I liked her, but obviously I was with Derek, so my interest in her faded before we could even become good friends.

"So what do we do know" I ask staring earnestly at his perfect face.

"I say we eat because you obviously didn't eat breakfast this morning because your stomach has been growling non-stop, which by the way was one give away of your location during a chase like earlier.

"Whatever Derek, now you're just pointing our every little detail" already jogging back to his car.

We had gotten in the car, and drove back out of the forest to the main road, we we're arguing about whether or not Mexican food in California was actually considered Mexican food when all of a sudden a scent came by. One we both knew, one we hated. Mr. Argent. His car was riding by on the parallel road. His eyes had wondered over to our car, his eyes switching between Derek and myself. Shit. Not good. Hopefully Mr. Argent didn't pick up on anything. He knew Derek was a werewolf but he had no clue about me. Yet.

Mr. Argent honked his horn, suggesting us to slow down and pull over. Though in the end he didn't really give us a chance when he pulled over right in front of us, cutting us off. He turned off his car stepping out walking towards the window.

"Hale" He nods, "McCall! What are you doing out of school?" He wonders.

"Um I was sick and started walking home when Derek saw me and offered to give me a ride home." I stutter.

"Right, anyways Hale I have to warn you Hale, We are taking extreme interest in this "Mountain Lion" case…" He suggests, implying about the Alpha killing the townsfolk.

"Yes, well good, something that dangerous should be contained.. You're a guns man.. why don't you put your skills to work" Derek growled.

"Don't worry Hale, im watching for it… Scott, why don't I give you a ride home, because last time I checked your house is in the opposite direction of where Hale is taking you and im heading that way anyways." He offers, though it sounded more like a demand.

I sighed; I had no real way of getting out of his offer without raising suspicion. I sent Derek a longing look and got out of the car, slumping as I do so, slowly seating myself in Mr. Argents passenger seat.

I looked in the cars mirror to see Mr. Argent and Derek exchanging looks of hatred before Derek backed up and drove away; leaving me to suffer what was to be the most awkward, tense, embarrassing car ride with Allison's dad.

**So YAYYYY I wrote another 1K+ chapter: ) This is hard for me and I stayed up past midnight writing this! Hope yall enjoy! Review please! Criticism and Ideas for new chapters are still VERY WELCOME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
Hope you enjoy**

**-Maeg Xx.**


	5. Inbetween Time

_**CHAPTERS 1-7 HAVE BEEN REVISED AS OF 2/8/13 11:35pm**_  
**-**  
**Okay guys I obviously haven't updated in while, I didn't forget about it but I was discouraged because NOBODY had review chapter 5 & 6.. so I didn't want to write… : (**

**But then something (Well someone) amazing happened.. This AMAZING person: Lakena Mac Rae reviewed this story and made my day 10x better. So therefore I dedicate this chapter to you, and hope you enjoy! And also I have read your story! I LOVE it, I'll review it soon, but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible : ) **

Derek and I shared a quick look of shock before sprinting off towards the wolf, into the thick vegetation, using its heart beat as a GPS. We stop short of the wolf, far away enough that it couldn't hear us talking.

"Why would an Omega be here?" I gasp.

"The Alpha could have called him, in human form, he might have had some connections" Scowls Derek.

"So what do we need to do?" I ask.

"We have to see if its dangerous, if it is we kill it. If not, well if not then we may have a new ally…" Derek Decides.

"almighty then" I sigh twisting, purposely popping my neck.

We shifted, and moved towards the wolf quietly, thanking god that when I was bitten I gained stealth. We crept closer till we were crouched under a bush abut twenty feet away. We saw it, but it didn't see us.

It was definitely an Omega, by the smell, and the look. It was in Human form and was scraggly and malnourished.

Derek gave me a look, and within it held words, Derek was going to approach the wolf to see it reasons for being here but as soon as he was about to stand out of his crouched position his eyes widened. No need for him to tell me why though. I felt it too. The Alpha had arrived.

This was a compromising position, We were hiding under a bush with the Alpha approaching an Omega 20 feet away. We wouldn't stay undiscovered for long, a rogue Omega might not sense us, but the Alpha will figure out we're here in a matter of minutes, and that's only if we stay absolutely still, if we move, that will cause attention to be moved to us.

We watched carefully as the Alpha approached the lone wolf, halting its huge furry form when it was only inches in front of the others body.

"Please I'll join your pack! I'll do anything, I didn't mean to wonder on your territory, I just got kicked out of my own pack, and on the run from hunters! Please just don't-"The lone wolf never got to finish.

The Alpha pounced on the werewolf, pining it on it back, not even pausing before ripping out his throat, leaving the Omegas body limp and lifeless.

Derek motioned it was our time to bolt, trying to get a head start. We ran as fast as we could but we could still hear the Alpha chasing us from behind. We barreled over a large tree trunk when I felt the Alphas head but into my side, effectively knocking me over.

I half-howled, which caused Derek to stop and run towards the log. The Alpha had pinned me down on my stomach his weight on my limbs so I wasn't able to move. He saw Derek coming to attack and flung him into a tree. He took this as an opportunity, which I thought would be to strike the fatal mark, killing me but instead he took my collarbone and shoulder into his mouth bite downing hard. I shifted back into my human form and honestly don't think I could of screamed louder. Derek by this time had came back ready to fight, but the Alpha simply fled, leaving Derek and myself in the middle of the forest.

"eurgggg" I groaned clutching my shoulder. "Damn It, why isn't it healing!" I almost yell, the pain coursing through every nerve in my body.

"Its because you were wounded by the Alpha, it heightens the pain, and just takes a little longer to heal" Derek Whispered as he applied pressure to the wound.

"THIS WAY, THEYRE OVER HERE!" we heard a voice yell.

"Shit! Hunters" spat Derek. I attempted to get up, but with blood loss, running away wasn't as simple as it seemed.

Derek ran right next to me, watching our backs, since at this speed, if they caught our trail, it wouldn't be long before they got us.

By the time, we got out of the forest, I was about to lose consciousness. Guiding me into the passenger seat of the car, Derek tries to remain calm.

"Scott, just focus on me, not on the pain, just stay as focused as you can" Derek breathed as he pushed the car to go even faster than the speed limit.

DEREKS POV

I sped down the road to the way to the animal clinic, hoping Doctor Deaton, remembered it was the full moon and stayed open. I looked over at Scott. Blood was pouring out of the wound on his Collarbone and his face was turning pale. Damn the Alpha I thought.

Scott's healing was delayed because the wound was inflicted by the Alphas saliva. I raced even faster, finally pulling up into the parking lot, jumping out and taking Scott out, throwing his arm around my shoulder as he leaned on me as i lead him to the door.

"DEATON" I growled knocking at the door.

I didn't have to wait long before Deaton opened up the door, looking half-asleep.

"How did I know, you would need me toni- Is that Scott?" He exclaimed as we both raced into the back medical room. "Yes, the alpha attacked us, though he didn't kill him, he had a chance.." I whisper laying him on the table.

"Hmm" He mumbled setting out to heal Scott, getting out all of the supplies.

Scott was groaning, as he kept squirming on the table.

"Why is this taking so long again?" Scott pointed to the still bleeding wound.

"The saliva from an intentional bite of an Alpha delays the healing of his beta" Derek mumbled as he leaned against the concrete walls

"Ugh" Scott moaned as he dropped his head onto the pillow Deaton had put next to his head.

Deaton had five Scott morphine and some sleeping pills to knock him out as the final stages of the healing took its course.

Derek had wandered into the waiting room, and sat with his head in his hands, when the Vet came to him.

"what happened, why did then Alpha let Scott live?" Asked Deaton.

"Well from what the wound looks like and the way it happened, The Alpha has marked Scott as his mate.." Whispered Derek.

**Cliffy :]**

**Sorry but im done with this chapter and will try to update soon, but I have a new rule. I will ONLY update if someone review this chapter, and this rule will continue for the rest of the story, so to get a new chapter at least one person has to review the current one.. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoy, and btw NO this does not mean Scott and the Alpha will get together, The mark just mean the Alpha wants Scott to be his, but for someone to be official mates, they have to consummate the bond on a full moon, meaning sex, so Derek and Scott haven't done it yet, so that's why the Alphas trying to get Scott before the next Full moon, and he also bit Scott harder then he needed to so he would be wounded enough so Derek and him coundnt finalize the bond that night and give the Alpha more time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT FOR ME, FOR INJURED SCOTT! : ' (**

**-Maeg Xx.**


	6. Murder, Attacks, and Wounds

**CHAPTERS 1-7 HAVE BEEN REVISED AS OF 2/8/13 11:35pm**

**Okay guys I obviously haven't updated in while, I didn't forget about it but I was discouraged because NOBODY had review chapter 5 & 6.. so I didn't want to write… : (**

**But then something (Well someone) amazing happened.. This AMAZING person: Lakena Mac Rae reviewed this story and made my day 10x better. So therefore I dedicate this chapter to you, and hope you enjoy! And also I have read your story! I LOVE it, I'll review it soon, but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible : ) and the whole "He Doesn't, he IS the pet" thing totally made me laugh!**

Derek and I shared a quick look of shock before sprinting off towards the wolf, into the thick vegetation, using its heart beat as a GPS. We stop short of the wolf, far away enough that it couldn't hear us talking.

"Why would an Omega be here?" I gasp.

"The Alpha could have called him, in human form, he might have had some connections" Scowls Derek.

"So what do we need to do?" I ask.

"We have to see if its dangerous, if it is we kill it. If not, well if not then we may have a new ally…" Derek Decides.

"almighty then" I sigh twisting, purposely popping my neck.

We shifted, and moved towards the wolf quietly, thanking god that when I was bitten I gained stealth. We crept closer till we were crouched under a bush abut twenty feet away. We saw it, but it didn't see us.

It was definitely an Omega, by the smell, and the look. It was in Human form and was scraggly and malnourished.

Derek gave me a look, and within it held words, Derek was going to approach the wolf to see it reasons for being here but as soon as he was about to stand out of his crouched position his eyes widened. No need for him to tell me why though. I felt it too. The Alpha had arrived.

This was a compromising position, We were hiding under a bush with the Alpha approaching an Omega 20 feet away. We wouldn't stay undiscovered for long, a rogue Omega might not sense us, but the Alpha will figure out we're here in a matter of minutes, and that's only if we stay absolutely still, if we move, that will cause attention to be moved to us.

We watched carefully as the Alpha approached the lone wolf, halting its huge furry form when it was only inches in front of the others body.

"Please I'll join your pack! I'll do anything, I didn't mean to wonder on your territory, I just got kicked out of my own pack, and on the run from hunters! Please just don't-"The lone wolf never got to finish.

The Alpha pounced on the werewolf, pining it on it back, not even pausing before ripping out his throat, leaving the Omegas body limp and lifeless.

Derek motioned it was our time to bolt, trying to get a head start. We ran as fast as we could but we could still hear the Alpha chasing us from behind. We barreled over a large tree trunk when I felt the Alphas head but into my side, effectively knocking me over.

I half-howled, which caused Derek to stop and run towards the log. The Alpha had pinned me down on my stomach his weight on my limbs so I wasn't able to move. He saw Derek coming to attack and flung him into a tree. He took this as an opportunity, which I thought would be to strike the fatal mark, killing me but instead he took my collarbone and shoulder into his mouth bite downing hard. I shifted back into my human form and honestly don't think I could of screamed louder. Derek by this time had came back ready to fight, but the Alpha simply fled, leaving Derek and myself in the middle of the forest.

"eurgggg" I groaned clutching my shoulder. "Damn It, why isn't it healing!" I almost yell, the pain coursing through every nerve in my body.

"Its because you were wounded by the Alpha, it heightens the pain, and just takes a little longer to heal" Derek Whispered as he applied pressure to the wound.

"THIS WAY, THEYRE OVER HERE!" we heard a voice yell.

"Shit! Hunters" spat Derek. I attempted to get up, but with blood loss, running away wasn't as simple as it seemed.

Derek ran right next to me, watching our backs, since at this speed, if they caught our trail, it wouldn't be long before they got us.

By the time, we got out of the forest, I was about to lose consciousness. Guiding me into the passenger seat of the car, Derek tries to remain calm.

"Scott, just focus on me, not on the pain, just stay as focused as you can" Derek breathed as he pushed the car to go even faster than the speed limit.

DEREKS POV

I sped down the road to the way to the animal clinic, hoping Doctor Deaton, remembered it was the full moon and stayed open. I looked over at Scott. Blood was pouring out of the wound on his Collarbone and his face was turning pale. Damn the Alpha I thought.

Scott's healing was delayed because the wound was inflicted by the Alphas saliva. I raced even faster, finally pulling up into the parking lot, jumping out and taking Scott out, throwing his arm around my shoulder as he leaned on me as i lead him to the door.

"DEATON" I growled knocking at the door.

I didn't have to wait long before Deaton opened up the door, looking half-asleep.

"How did I know, you would need me toni- Is that Scott?" He exclaimed as we both raced into the back medical room. "Yes, the alpha attacked us, though he didn't kill him, he had a chance.." I whisper laying him on the table.

"Hmm" He mumbled setting out to heal Scott, getting out all of the supplies.

Scott was groaning, as he kept squirming on the table.

"Why is this taking so long again?" Scott pointed to the still bleeding wound.

"The saliva from an intentional bite of an Alpha delays the healing of his beta" Derek mumbled as he leaned against the concrete walls

"Ugh" Scott moaned as he dropped his head onto the pillow Deaton had put next to his head.

Deaton had five Scott morphine and some sleeping pills to knock him out as the final stages of the healing took its course.

Derek had wandered into the waiting room, and sat with his head in his hands, when the Vet came to him.

"what happened, why did then Alpha let Scott live?" Asked Deaton.

"Well from what the wound looks like and the way it happened, The Alpha has marked Scott as his mate.." Whispered Derek.

**Cliff? **

**Sorry but im done with this chapter and will try to update soon, but I have a new rule. I will ONLY update if someone review this chapter, and this rule will continue for the rest of the story, so to get a new chapter at least one person has to review the current one.. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoy, and btw NO this does not mean Scott and the Alpha will get together, The mark just mean the Alpha wants Scott to be his, but for someone to be official mates, they have to consummate the bond on a full moon, meaning sex, so Derek and Scott haven't done it yet, so that's why the Alphas trying to get Scott before the next Full moon, and he also bit Scott harder then he needed to so he would be wounded enough so Derek and him coundnt finalize the bond that night and give the Alpha more time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT FOR ME, FOR INJURED SCOTT! **

**-Maeg Xx.**


End file.
